someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The A.I
"Hi Sydney I'm back." "Good to see..." Hi my names Wilson Potter. You ever had the excitement of getting a new console? Well of course I have why else would I have rote that? Well anyways I used to have a PS2 originally and, I played it to death, everyday when I got home from school I would straight away jump on to my PS2 and play, mainly Metal Gear Solid or Jack and Daxter but that's not important. So when I heard about the PS3 and Xbox I jumped out of my seat I was so excited! Mainly for the PS3 seeing as it was more powerful and obviously Metal Gear Solid :) But once I told my Dad and Mum they said I would have to wait until christmas next year, I was angry but I saw there reasoning behind it I mean the price on that thing was expensive as any other console! ( That I have seen of course ) After about a year of me replaying the same games over and over again I got a PS3, I was so happy I instantly plugged that thing in, installed the update and began playing, saying thank you to my parents and stuff first of course. Once the update had finished and I went onto the console I noticed pretty much every game I played would freeze very frequently and this couldn't have been a problem with the games because It literally would happen with every game, It frustrated me a lot and I mean a lot, I mean I never had that stable of a temper, even slight things like someone giving me a weird look or beating me at a game would get me angry and make me lose my temper. And I'm not afraid to admit it. The first game I got was Call Of Duty 4, I loved that game but, I sucked at online, I would never even come close to becoming even 5th in a lobby. So when I would play I would rage quit all the time, sometimes even send the person death messages, yeah pretty extreme, luckily I haven't been caught up on that yet but back to the story. About 3 days after I got the PS3 I started to find that, things had been changing. The background colour of the PS3's menu had been changing randomly to different colours. I didn't know why but I shrugged it off at the time and kept playing. After I finished a match of cod while I was in a lobby, I got really angry as I was literally getting no exp, so because how frustrated I was I yelled "Why cant I just rank up a fucking level or something, it isn't that hard is it!?! Then next thing I know a message pops up saying that I have just ranked up from level 12 to 15. I jumped back and looked around me for ages not even touching the controller, I did always have this feeling of being, watched, mainly when playing on the PS3 and PS2. Wait had something been watching me? No it wouldn't make sense, could it? The next day I had breakfast and begin playing again. This time I decide to continue on with the campaign instead of the multiplayer. Although during the mission, the game begins to glitch heavily, npc's randomly freezing in place, some becoming invincible and repeating lines of speech over and over again. Eventually the console shuts down on its own. I start up the console again and see, the playstation symbol replaced with a brain with a bunch of cords coming out of it, the word playstation playing in the background over and over in a distorted muffled way. I fall of my chair and ran into the kitchen where my Mom was cooking lunch. I run in and yell "Mom, mom, mommy, my play, my play, my PS3 is, is, is, its..." She looks at me in a weird and worried way and says "Whats wrong?" "Its my PS3, here I will show you..." I grab Moms left hand and drag her into, my bedroom. But when we get into my bedroom the tv and PS3 is off, and by off I mean unplugged. I look back at Mum and see her giving me a look, like she thinks I'm lying. She sighs, says "Very Funny Wilson." And she walks back out to the kitchen. I sink into my chair and think I don't turn on the console just think, through the till dinner and through the night. Once I wake up I try to not go on to the PS3 but it's just so tempting. So eventually I bring myself to do it and start playing. When I startup, everything begins, normal. I start up Cod 4 and select multiplayer instead of single player, remembering what happened last time. Once I get into a team deathmatch match I see all the players that were previously in the lobby, were all gone. I try to leave the match but it wont let me, I start getting frustrated as I repeatedly smash the X button to leave but It wont let me. Then I hear a female voice come through the speakers "Hello?" I freeze and just silently stare at the screen, frightened. The voice then says "You have a microphone?" I nod, stand up still staring at the screen and grab the cold headset from my top bedroom draw (where I keep my electronics) I put the headset on. As I put the headset on my head the microphone hurts my head mainly because it barely fits on my head due to how old it was, but I continued. Once the headset was on my head I spoke into it. "Who are you?" I say shaking. "Who am I?" "Yeah." "My names Sydney, Sydney Vans." I calm down finally knowing her name and say "Nice name." "Thankyou." I smile and say curiously "How are you speaking to me, are you in my PS3, or what?" Sydney then turns silent for a couple seconds and says sighing before she speaks "I, I, I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" I say confused. "I don't okay!" She roars through my headset. The console then turns off, followed by the power going out for the whole street. I don't go onto the PS3 for the rest of the day until it turns night and Mom and Dad had gone to bed. I had to find out what was going on, I had to find out who this Sydney was and why she was speaking to me. Once I turn on the console at around 10 o'clock, everything starts of normal I then whisper into my headset "Hi Sydney I'm back." I hear some heavy breathing and, what sound's like a gunshot come from Sydneys mic. I then stand up insanely quickly and yell into the headset "Sydney?!" I then hear a chair scrape across what sounds like a metal floor and hear Sydney's voice. "Good to see." "What was that?" "The noises, oh nothing just my past coming back to haunt me." I sink back in my chair, confused with a million thoughts racing around my brain I say "Uh okay then, so why are you contacting me?" "It's just a part of the program." "Program what program." "Well you see I don't know where I am, or how I am speaking to but all I know is its all a part of the program." "I still dont understand." "You dont need too." I then look around me confused, for about 5 seconds. Until I say "Sydney you still there?" But I hear not one single response, I wait for a couple minutes expecting Sydney's voice but I dont. I end up getting of the console and going to bed. The next day when I go back on, this time I hear Sydney, but I dont just here her I see her Sydney was on the tv standing in a red room full of chairs and boxes. Finnially relizing she can see me I smile and ask "where are you?" She shruggs her shoulders and says "I dont know..." She looks at me like she's worried for me. She then sits in the white metal chair in the middle of the room and says "I cant wait to see you." I look at her in a confused way and say "What do you mean?" Before she can speak though I feel a needle pierce through my cloth like skin, as it sends me into a state of complete darkness. As I awake I feel the cold metal, freeze my skin. I stand up and see Sydney standing there. She smiles and says "Were together now. Well not for that long." I freeze in place just stare at her "Youre just waiting to be connected to a console. So am I now that youre here." "What do you mean? Connected to someone?!?" "Youre one of the lucky ones." "Lucky, what do you mean lucky?" "If the connection doesent work though you will die." I then hear a voice come from one of the speakers littered through out the room. "Subject 67 and 66 awaiting for transfer to console 68 and 69!" Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story